Moonlight Walking
by ChelsM3-ZKFTW
Summary: Princess Yue is on vacation while Katara, the peasant look-alike her father hired as understudy, takes her place. When Prince Zuko arrives, little does he know his feelings are not caused by the girl whose hand he'll ask for in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes. Brown hair. Brown skin. Blue clothes. That's what Iroh saw.

Swirling ocean eyes. Soft chocolate locks. Sweet coffee skin. Sapphire threads spun like silk. That's what Zuko saw.

The one thing they saw in common?

A girl so beautiful, it put every other female to shame.

"Uncle, who is she?" Zuko spoke with no shame about his admiration for this girl who stood by an older man's side. She was something fierce if her expression was anything to go by.

Iroh smiled at his nephew, the wheels in his head turning rapidly, "That there is Yue, Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Beside her is her father Chief Hakota. They rule this tribe and are the ones who were kind enough to take us in when our ship crashed." He paused briefly, "If you are to be Fire Lord, you should really consider getting close to them. They could be a really powerful ally in bad times."

He saw his nephew nod his head, but he wondered if the boy was actually listening to him. Zuko's eyes were only on the princess. Physically, he was right next to Iroh, but mentally and emotionally, Iroh knew Zuko couldn't be further away.

He nudged his nephew slightly, "Time to start the introductions, nephew."

Zuko reluctantly moved forward with his hand stretched out, "I am Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir of the throne. This is my Uncle Iroh, general to our army. We are most grateful for your hospitality and your help."

The dark haired girl placed her hand in his light skinned one. He picked it up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He meant it to be chaste, but when he felt the tingles race up his spine, he knew that it was something more.

He looked up once and met the cerulean eyes of the princess. She either didn't notice their connection or was a great actress who gave nothing away. "A pleasure to meet you, Prince Zuko. I am Yue, I have a title, but I prefer to just be called by my name. My title doesn't define who I am."

Her voice…

It was like silk across his skin. It was the most melodic thing he'd ever heard. It was like a song played only for him. Agni, he was hooked. But how was that possible? He'd only barely met her and yet, he wanted more of her. Wanted her for himself.

He stepped away from her, needing to take in her full appearance. "Miss Yue, you are truly a beautiful sight." She blushed prettily with a coy smile on her face before looking away.

As if the words that he'd spoken just registered in his mind, he snapped his eyes up to the Chief Hakota. "I apologize deeply for my forward words. I meant no disrespect. We are most humble for your help and we would most appreciate it if we could form an ally while we're here, if that's okay?" he tried to talk with confidence, but the chief's unsettling stare, and the nearness of the princess had him on edge. He worried it would make him seem weak and the chief would write him off as a child.

Hakota only smiled, "I have never in my life seen my daughter smile this way. You have shown no disrespect, only a way to make my daughter happy. And in turn have gained my respect. But heed this warning, Prince, if you hurt her you will have the full wrath of the Northern Water Tribe on your head." His eyes matched his tone, hard and fierce.

Zuko gulped nervously and took his warning in stride, "I'll do my best, sir." He bowed his head respectfully. His gaze went directly back to the princess without shame. "I realize that I am the prince of the Fire Nation and should be the one taking care of the diplomacies with other nations, but other more pressing matters have come up," he was talking to Hakota, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the blue eyed girl.

There was a pull there that he'd never felt with anyone else. It was intoxicating and yet he knew it could be poisonous to him. But he couldn't seem to pull away from her. Couldn't take his gaze from her face. Couldn't remove his hand from hers. Couldn't withdraw his mind from his thoughts of her.

Anticipation sung through him.

This girl was something else.

She'd be the one to make or break him.

And he couldn't wait to find out.

Without hesitation, she pulled her hand from his, "And what, pray tell, is more pressing than an alliance between two of the strongest nations?" she raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

Zuko's eyes widened, she had a brain and a sharp one at that. Intelligence had always intrigued him. It seemed that at the rate she was going, she'd never stop intriguing him. And that was just fine with him. Just fine indeed.

"Why, Princess, the courtship of you of course. That is, if you'll have me," he bowed his head again before lifting his head and awarding her with a debonair smile.

She looked down at him and the tiniest hint of a smile appeared on her lips, "If that's what your plans are then you have quite a lot of work ahead of you, Prince Zuko." With that she turned away from him, leading him and his uncle into her kingdom.

He followed her without hesitance, nor did he wait for either his uncle or Chief Hakota to trail behind him. His eyes followed the sweet sway of her rounded hips as she walked over the long ice bridge that lead to the giant castle made up of entirely ice.

For but a moment, his attention was diverted from the girl in front of him to the ice buildings around them. He was in awe at the structures, the solidity, and the foundation of the buildings. These people were proud ones who would not appreciate him or anyone else for that matter who would hurt them.

"Prince Zuko? If you are done admiring our kingdom, I wish to invite you to dinner with the Chief and our family." Her eyes were burning into his and he could only nod his head at her request. She didn't know it yet, but he would do anything for her if it meant she was happy.

Another small smile touched her lips, "We're happy to hear that. Now, if you will excuse me, I must change. I'll leave you to your flattering of our kingdom." With a slight nod of her head, she turned away and walked down the hall into a room.

He watched as she went, never letting his gaze leave her until she was hidden behind the door. Agni, give him strength to win this woman's heart. He felt he was going to need it and so much more…

I closed the door tightly behind me and sagged against the oak. I couldn't keep pulling this off. I just couldn't anymore. That prince that probably still stood in the hallway was going to somehow find out I wasn't the real princess. My name was Katara and yes, like the princess I was a Waterbender. But I wasn't her.

I covered her face and took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as much as I could. I almost hated this gig my mom got me. I laughed bitterly thinking about how I even got myself in this situation…

I was thirteen when the Chief first saw me. At first he thought my mom was a witch who had done evil magic to make me look like his own daughter who was also my age. But after he sat down with my mother for what seemed like days, but in reality was only a few hours, he decided that this was a blessing in disguise. And after he saw the way I behaved with my mother and the other people in our tribe, he settled on making me his daughter's understudy.

She was too delicate around the people of our tribe and he needed someone who could be an ambassador to them. One knew how to discipline and be a sensitive leader. No one knew about me. It was almost fool proof. No one could tell the difference between me and Yue unless you looked oh, so close.

But I noticed the differences between us. Yue's hair was starting to light around the edges, almost a white color coming over her hair. Her eyes were darker than mine, almost purple rather than blue. I was slightly taller than she was. And whereas she was slim, and almost board like, I had more curves than she did.

Those were only the physical differences!

I snorted. If anyone had gotten the two of us together and we were able to be how we really were, anyone would be able to tell us apart immediately. She was more prim and proper than I was. She looked delicate and flower-like. Almost fragile. She had more manners and knew exactly what to say at all times.

I, on the other hand, just winged it most of the time. I used all the training they gave me and pretended I knew what I was doing. Truth is I was surprised no one had noticed me as an imposter yet. A lot of the time, I fumbled over my words and was clumsy in more ways than one…

I sighed before standing up and walking into Yue's closet. The fabulous princess would be so much better at this dinner stuff and normally, she would be the one to do this all, but she was on a vacation with her girlfriends. Apparently, she needed to rest because her life was so stressful.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a light purple gown and threw it over my head. Unsure of how to tie this damned thing up, I rang the bell and only waited a second before a team of maids bustled in to help me. Normally, I'd hate all this attention. But when it came to dressing, I needed more help than my brother, Sokka needed help with life in general.

This dinner was going to be one of helluva event…

Prince Zuko sat at the head table next to the Chief and waited for the princess to grace them with her presence again. He looked around the room, taking in the people who he would soon be making allies with and, he hoped, would also soon be more than that. Hopefully they would be a family to him. He knew right away that he wanted the princess as his wife. It would be for the better for everyone if he could join the two more powerful nations together in matrimony.

Not to mention, he thought he was falling more in love with this princess the more he was away from her. Her absence upset him and he was missing her terribly. He didn't understand how this could even be possible, seeing as how he hardly knew her, let alone should need her this badly.

He shook his head at his absurdity, maybe he was just madly in lust with this woman and her beauty. That could very well be it… But he needed to be around her more to know exactly what he was feeling and if it was real or just a fascination with her exotic beauty.

His resolve hardened, he picked up his goblet and began to drink when the bells rang, announcing Princess Yue's entrance. He looked up and once again his breath fled his lungs at just the sight of her. Her skin glowed dark and enticing under the low lit lights and it took everything he had inside himself to resist taking her back to his guest chambers right then.

He stood up like any good gentleman would have done and offered his hand for her. She took it graciously, that same small smile on her lips and sat down beside him. In honor of the Fire Nation's visit, the Waterbenders performed an intricate dance for them.

Zuko was fascinated by the beautiful dance and when Yue, herself, got up in front of them to join in on the dance, his attention was solely focused on the woman. He had no idea she could bend water as well. She was becoming more and more fascinating to him the more he learned about her.

After the show, she came back and sat beside him. He turned his attention back to her, losing himself in her eyes, "Why, Princess, you are a most wonderful dancer."

He wasn't sure, but he thought a small blush stole up her neck and it made her skin positively inviting. "That's very kind of you, Prince. But I've asked you before, please… call me Yue." She gave a small nod and turned back to the food that was being placed before them.

"As you wish pr- Yue, but I must insist that you call me Zuko then." He smiled and looked over at her, "Deal?"

A smile, a fraction wider than the ones she usually gave him, graced her lips, "If you insist, Zuko."

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his name on her lips; it sent a ripple of pleasure through him that he couldn't explain. Turning his attention to the food, he tried to keep his mind off of her small hands and the way they worked.

His trance was broken when the Chief called his name, "Prince Zuko!"

He looked up quickly, "Yes, sir?"

The older man grinned, "I was just wondering what your opinion on all this Avatar nonsense. Do you think he's really back or do you think he's a myth and the people of the world are looking for a fairytale?"

Zuko thought about his answer for several seconds, blaming the delay on chewing his food. He had to answer this question correctly. The right answer would get him good praises with the Chief and the wrong answer would make the Chief's opinion of him go down tremendously. "I, personally, think that the Avatar _could _be back and that would be just wonderful. But it's also a possibility that the people just need something new and the myth of the Avatar is definitely new and refreshing. Only time will tell." He bowed his head respectfully and went back to eating.

The Chief clapped him on the back and smiled, "A fine answer from a future Lord. Brilliant, Zuko." He looked around Zuko to his daughter, "And what say you, daughter? What are your thoughts?"

For a second, Zuko thought she had choked on her seal meat. But when she beatifically wiped her mouth and looked up, her blue eyes dancing she spoke competently, "I have to agree with the Prince." She gave him a small secret smile, informing him that she would never be so casual in front of her father, "The Avatar is a pillar of hope and magic to the people of our world. If they need him, then he will show. Either in fact or fiction." She gave a small sweet smile and took her cup in her hands gracefully, pressing her full lips the lip of the cup.

Zuko couldn't pull his eyes away from that small gesture and he felt his blood catch fire. Even the smallest of movements she made had such a huge effect on him, it amazed him entirely. "A very acute observation, Princess." He gave her one of his own secret smiles and she returned it with a tilt of her head.

Taking another bite of his seal meat, he continued to listen to the conversations of the Chief and his uncle. They were deep in discussion of something probably important to the nations, but he didn't care right now. His thoughts were only on Yue and everything about her. She was beauty in its purest form.

Deciding to take a big risk, he reached over and with a finger, wrote in the ice using his Firebending. _Meet me on the bridge we first met?_

She barely glanced over and her eyes widened at his blatant desire to see her alone. For far too many seconds than Zuko would like to admit, she was quiet, probably thinking it over. Weighing the pros and the cons of seeing him alone. It was a scandal in and of itself, a prince and a princess of two different nations meeting on their own. But it was a risk worth taking.

Finally, she nodded her head a miniscule of an inch and continued eating. His heart soared at that thought that she was actually doing this. Before anyone else saw evidence of their rendezvous, he felt the ice back to its normal flat surface.

Tonight was going to be great.

Tonight was going to be terrible.

I just knew it!

Why had I agreed to this?

Was I out of my damned mind?

I had to have been that was the only logical answer!

While I and the prince would be alone, he was bound to figure out that I wasn't really a princess!

I was much coarser than he was and I could only pretend for so long…

No else had been able to tell, but that's because they had seen me from afar and I rarely ever talked unless it was rehearsed.

This was the biggest mistake I could ever make!

Tui, I was the biggest fool possible!

Taking a deep breath, I decided that I would meet him, tell him it was a mistake and leave.

He would want to court me still, but all that could wait until the _real _princess came home. She would love the attention from the handsome prince…though…she might be turned off by the scar. But honestly, I thought it to be most sexy. It definitely gave him an edge and it made me crazy…

Dammit! There I go again. A princess didn't use the word _sexy_. I was going to fail so hard this meeting. I had to get it over with quickly. Tell him, I was too embarrassed to do this. That it wasn't ladylike. That it frightened me. I would just have to play the damsel card and then everything else he did could wait until Yue came back.

Perfect. That would work out perfectly. I dressed in one of the Princess's more casual gowns and tied my hair back. Slipping on my slippers, I took the only way I knew out of the palace without being caught. Climbing out the window.

Tui… I was so unladylike, I was surprised no one had found out I wasn't the princess…

I ran across the roads and the ice bridges until I came up to the one where I was first introduced to the Prince. I was determined to stop this thing before it got too bad. Well… I was until I saw him standing on the bridge, his hair down and shaggy instead of up high on his head.

As soon as I saw him my resolve melted and I knew I was in trouble…


	2. Chapter 2

She stood on the bridge in a pale blue dress, the big full moon, outlining her curved body stunningly. She stood frozen before him and he moved toward her, propelled by what seemed like gravity. Her mouth opened as though to say something, but he held a finger to her soft full lips, "Say nothing, Princess. I know this isn't exactly proper. But I don't care. I want to throw the rules away for you." He voice was soft and subtle through the night.

Yue looked at him with those large luminous blue orbs of hers, "I told you… my name is Yue. Not 'Princess'." She smirked in his direction and his heart tripped in its beating.

He bowed his head graciously, "Forgive me, Yue. I meant no offense. It was not my intention." He held his hand out for her and she took it with a slight smile.

Leading her across, he started to take her aboard his ship. But she hesitated, pulling away from him and his body felt like he was on fire, "Yue? What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and took a breath, as though steeling herself, "Zuko, there's something you should know before this goes any further. I-" he cut her off before she could finish.

"Yue, whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Nothing you confess will make this any less real or make me run away. There's something pulling me toward you…" He took a step toward her, "I know you know what I'm talking about. I know you feel it, too." He towered over her and she gulped, "You do feel it! I knew it,"

"Zuko…I- I don't think this is a very good idea." She looked around them, her eyes panicky, before laying her eyes back on him, "I'm a… and you're a… this isn't right. This can't work!" she pulled away from him again and stepped back.

Zuko's heart raced and he felt like his plan was starting to fall apart. He felt like a hand had gripped his heart in its palm and refused to let it go, "But, Yue… there's nothing wrong with this. Just…give it shot. Don't you believe in taking chances?"

She swallowed hard and he felt like maybe he was making progress with her; those gorgeous eyes of her had lightened and her body language relaxed an inch, "One hour. You have one hour to convince me that this is worth the risk before I go up to my chambers."

He grinned and took her hand again in his and pulled her towards his ship, "That's all I need, Yue. This will be worth the risk and so much more. You'll see."

He didn't notice the way the princess bit her lip in trepidation or the way her eyes flickered over the scenery as though someone might pop out and catch them. He didn't notice the slight hesitation in her steps or the way she continuously kept trying to pull her hand away from him because she didn't want to get closer to him…

The only thing that was on his mind was that he had met the girl of his dreams and knew on that second's impression that he would wed her; they would run their nations in the most peaceful era the world had ever known and he would spend every second, every minute, every day, every week, every month, every year with the woman he knew was meant for him.

He pulled, and pulled and frickin' pulled me along with him, taking me along the shore of our island. I kept my eyes down, always watching his steps and the imprints he left in the snow. I was mesmerized by him and I knew this. And I _knew_ that it would only get me in trouble!

I shouldn't be doing this.

I shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't have agreed to come here.

I shouldn't have given him an hour.

I shouldn't have down anything.

I shouldn't have.

I groaned quietly under my breath and squeaked when I ran into the wall that was his back when he stopped suddenly. I looked up quickly wondering the hell was going on, "Z-…"

My voice trailed off as I looked up to see a massive Fire Nation ship anchored at our shores, "Holy sh-" I covered my mouth hastily, hoping he didn't hear my foul language. Oh, Tui, imagine what he would inquire had he noticed!

I cleared my throat and blinked quickly, trying to regain my composure, "That's your ship, Zuko?"

He turned to me and grinned happily, "She is! And she's magnificent! I don't know why she broke down, but I'm so thankful to her that she did." I looked at him inquisitively, but he answered before I could ask, "Had she not, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting you, Yue. Had I not met you, I wouldn't have known such exquisite beauty." He paused and looked deeply into her eyes, "There is no one like you out in this world,"

With every ounce of willpower I possessed I suppressed the blush that try to steal over my face, "That's very kind of you, Zuko."

His face fell as though he was disappointed with my lack of words…and he probably was. More than likely, he was expecting me to succumb to his charms, his oh, so godly charms, and sweet, sweet words and spill all my secrets about him to him.

But what he didn't know was that I wasn't Yue, so I couldn't be falling in love him. Therefore…I couldn't succumb…I couldn't care about him. But I knew that was impossible, because the more time I spent with him, the more I realized I liked everything about him.

Dammit, I was screwed. So damned screwed.

Even if the princess came home and it was actually _me _he liked, there was no way he'd go for me! He was too uptight! About everything…

If only I could loosen him up a bit…

No!

I bit my lip, mentally kicking myself for my erratic thoughts.

I couldn't even _think _about trying to like him. He wasn't mine to like, he was another girl's and no matter what he thought he knew, he'd never know the real me, because he wouldn't accept it.

I wasn't of royal blood.

I couldn't help him gain the nations like he spoke of when he first started to court 'Princess Yue'.

I wasn't his princess.

And he wasn't my prince.

I didn't belong in this world and for the first time since my mother signed me up, I wanted out and never wanted to come back here…

No matter how this scenario played out, someone would get hurt…

"Yue…?" his voice broke me out of reverie and I looked up to see his pale face looking down at me in the moonlight. His scar dark and angry against his face. On impulse, I reached up and touched the wounded skin. He shrank away from my touch at first, but then easily leaned into it.

My voice was barely a whisper, "What happened, Zuko…?"

He sighed and pulled away from me, "If I tell you, you will want even less to do with me," I highly doubted that, but I couldn't tell him that. Instead, I searched his face, gazing deep into his eyes until he answered, "A battle. Between my sister and I broke out. She doesn't think I'm a good enough leader to have throne. She challenged me and although I was scarred in the process, I won the battle and she backed down." He looked away as though ashamed and all I could think of was that this man before me had just gotten that much more appealing.

"Why do you hang your head in shame, Zuko?"

He looked up at me quickly, surprised, "It doesn't repulse you? The scar?"

Without thinking about it through all the way, I answered on my own heart's desire, "Of course not. It gives you character and makes you real. Prone to pain, vulnerability and life. There is no reproach in that."

He smiled and pulled my hand to his lips, kissing the palm softly like he had done before and it sent a zing through me.

No, no, no!

This couldn't happen!

I pulled away slowly and softly, careful not to hurt his feelings, "Zuko, you have only half an hour to prove to me that you are worth something worth risking my honor for. Are you going to waste them standing there?" I gave him a coy smile and turned away, walking towards the ship.

He grinned and caught up to me quickly, "No, of course not, Yue," he walked past me and pulled on the drawstring, pulling the ramp down and I walked briskly up the ramp, entering his prized ship.

Half an hour to make me love you more.

Half an hour to convince you to wait before you did anything rash.

Half an hour more to tease and torture me…


	3. Chapter 3

He led her through the boat, showing her all of his cultural artifacts that he was more than proud of. "And this is what my father discovered back when he was alive and living among the monks. His grandfather was best friends with Avatar Roku, and he felt the need to know the people his grandfather loved so much." He smiled as he showed her a priceless wooden rosary.

Her voice was breathless as she spoke, "This is absolutely stunning, Zuko. There's so much history here…" she looked around the ship in wonder at his collection. Her eyebrows pinched together in sudden thought, "But, Zuko…why aren't all these in a museum back in your homeland? Why do they reside here on this ship?"

His smile was kind and gentle, "Because, Yue… They mean too much to me to not be with me when I'm not home."

She fiddled with her fingers, "Which begs another question, why are you wondering the seas and not home?"

He took a minute to answer, thinking about what he was about to say. Nodding slowly, almost to himself, he looked back up at her, "Because, there has been word that there are some colonies who wish to do harm to this world. That is also where I have heard rumors of the Avatar coming out of his frozen hibernation. The world seems to be in danger and it is his job to protect us." He shook his head, as though he were disappointed with himself, "Though I have yet to find anyone who is trying to threaten the people our world. Which is why I was surprised your father brought up the Avatar at dinner in the first place." He looked off, the wheels in his head turning deeply, "I wonder if he knows anything about it…"

"I can assure you that if he does know anything about it, he has not spoken about it to me…" she walked closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder lightly. Then as if the touch burned her, she pulled away from him immediately, putting space between them. With a cough that would clear her throat, she shook her head, "Zuko, I think your time is up. I must be getting back home, now."

He turned to face her quickly, "Not yet, Princess. I have a few moments left of your time. And I intend to use them wisely." Without notice, he took three large strides toward her, placed his large hands on her full hips and pulled her close to him.

A small gasp escaped her throat and she looked up at him with wide eyes, "Z-Zuko, I don't think this is w-wise…" her small stutter only seemed to spur him on even more.

"Princess, please…say no more." Not another word fell from his beautiful mouth as his lips descended on hers firmly.

He pressed lips against hers in a hungry fashion that he didn't know he could possess. The small, breathless moan that erupted from her small mouth fueled his blood and he felt himself wanting her in a primal way. She was his and he knew that without a doubt that he would have her as his wife for the rest of their lives.

Sliding his hands to the small of her back, he pressed her against him fully, needing to feel every inch of her being next to his. Deepening the kiss, he skimmed a hand up her back, and wrapped his fingers around the nape of her neck, holding her to him.

He could feel her trying to resist, but as he glide his tongue over her lips, she opened up to him instantaneously and felt her respond to him. He felt her small tongue slide over his own and he blood burned with desire. He wanted more, needed more of her.

But knew he couldn't. He wanted to do this the right way.

He loved her, he knew he did.

This had to be real.

This had to be done right.

With a low growl, he pulled away from her and stepped back.

Her chest rose and fell heavily, her eyes were bright, her lips were swollen from his kisses and her dark cheeks were flushed. She was the most sight he'd even laid eyes on and she was his. Not completely, and not whole fully so, but soon, she would be.

She licked her lips quickly, and his eyes followed the movement. Her teeth sunk into her delicate lip and he watched as her throat worked. Inhaling deeply, she spoke in a rush, "I must be going now." she turned on her heel and ran down the halls of the ship.

He tried to reach for her, "Yue, please, don't!" but she was already gone…

I am such an idiot!

What have I done?

Why did I do that?

I shouldn't have…

I should have kept to myself, dammit.

I pushed on further, pumping my legs harder as my lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

Hot tears smoldered behind my eyes and no matter how hard or fast I blinked they continued to fall down my face in lava streaks.

What was wrong with me?

That man in there was not mine to feel for!

He belonged to another, though he didn't know it.

He thought he was mine, and I was his…

And even though that vision was beautiful, it was wrong.

It didn't matter if I wished for it a thousand times over and over, he would never be mine.

He was Yue's.

Beautiful Princess Yue.

A hysterical cry ripped from my throat as I continued to run. I dashed the tears away as fast as I could, but it was of no use, they just kept falling. My slippers barely had grip on the ice as I jogged back to my home, and as I darted over a piece of particularly slippery ice, my feet gave way, and I lost my balance.

My knees buckled and I slid across the ice, landing in a heap against one of the palace walls. My body ached as I pulled myself up and sat against the wall. I pulled my knees against my chest and hugged them close to me, searching for comfort.

I was such a fool.

Such a damned fool for thinking I could keep this up.

I sniffed and winced as I heard a small crack. I touched my face and pulled back my fingers to find blood coating them. I shook my head, of course. This was just my luck.

Tears still burning their path down my blood stained face, I lifted myself from my pathetic place on the ground and walked back to the window in the palace wall. Raising one foot, I climbed up the vines up the wall and fell through my window.

Dragging myself across the floor to my bathroom and stared at the reflection that stared back at me. I was a hideous mess. Tears mixed with blood crawled down my cheeks, on side of my face was already starting to turn black and blue and it was swollen and tender to the touch. My hair was disheveled and stringy from the water in the air. I was horrible.

My ribs ached and I prayed none of them were broken. On my way up the wall, I noticed that I had twisted my ankle and sprained my wrist. My legs were bruised and bleeding, I looked like I was terribly beaten and left to die. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this one away. But somehow I would.

A knock at my door, pulled me away from the horrifying image in the mirror. I dashed from the bathroom, into my chambers and grabbed up a blanket quickly wrapping it around me. I walked to the door as calmly as I could and pulled the massive door open, "Can I help y-?" my words trailed off as I recognized Yue's father standing at my door.

"Katara, is everything alright? One of the maids said they heard a terrible noise coming from up here…" he stopped immediately when he saw the blood and I cursed myself for not having the right mindset to clean up before coming to the door.

"Katara, what happened? Has someone harmed you?" his fingers gently touched my skin and I pulled away inadvertently. I hated when he touched me, for some reason, it reminded of something familiar. Something I had once known, but couldn't recall.

He stared at me with eyes that I had always thought were so similar to my own, and cleared his throat, "Please, tell me what happened."

I looked around for an excuse of some sort, "I- I… fell from the bed and hit my head on the wall. Nothing big, but I don't think you want your princess to be represented like this…"

Suddenly all the caring and kindness that had once been in his eyes, disappeared and was replaced with his business attitude, "It's fine; Yue is coming home tomorrow and will be happy to deal with the royal world and have Prince Zuko court her."

I swallowed hard and blinked back a rapid onslaught of tears at his name, "G-good." I cleared my throat to get rid of the lump residing there, "Yes, you're right, she'll like that." I looked down, "Does that mean I'll be able to go home to my mother on our side of the village?"

He clapped me on the shoulder gently, "Yes, for a week at the most."

I looked up, wanting to say something more, but he had already left.

I ground my teeth and slammed my door.

I was stupid.

I was stupid for thinking Chief Hakota actually cared about me.

I was stupid for thinking that Zuko could actually like me.

I was stupid for thinking that this job would actually work out for me.

I was just STUPID!

I flopped on my bed and instantly regretted it with a passion as my body screamed out in regret. Gingerly standing up, I removed my clothes and slid into my plush bed, sighing relieved as my body relaxed against the mattress. Tomorrow I would have to go back to the hard comfort of seal coat skins for blankets.

Tomorrow, I would be rid of Zuko.

The thought made a little happy.

But worst of all, the thought made me sad beyond belief.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the tryst with Princess Yue, Zuko found himself staring up at the ceiling in his bed. He breathed in deeply, unsure if he was happy or upset about everything. He couldn't stop reliving the kiss, that gloriously amazing kiss. But her reaction afterwards left a searing hole in his heart.

Why had she run off from him?

Had he done something wrong?

Maybe he had hurt her?

Agni, he hoped that wasn't it; he couldn't live with himself if he had hurt her in any way. That would be a fate worse than death. Groaning lowly, he hoisted himself from his bed and rubbed the back of his neck. He walked to the window of his room and watched as the princess stepped off a ship that was coming on shore.

That's odd…

He thought she was still in her room, he had no idea she would have been leaving last night and returning this morning. He wondered where she went at such an early hour after last night. Maybe something bad happened. Her heart gripping painfully, he threw on a robe and bolted out the door to his room.

He ran up the many stairs that led outside and looked around frantically for any clues that would tell him why Yue had left last night. Maybe that was why she ran out so quickly; she was late for an impressing matter of sorts.

But as he stood on the palace steps, looking outward, he only saw the Chief with his hand on the shoulder of some young girl. Her back was turned to Zuko and he thought he recognized Yue's long chocolate tresses, but she was dressed in peasants' clothes and when Hakota turned to face another young woman, he realized that the girl the Chief was talking to was probably just a beggar's child who had a scam to get money.

The edges of Zuko's lips turned down in disgust. The peasants of any well respected country were the worse. Always thinking that the royals owed them something because they were stuck at the bottom of the food chain and they thought their superiors should take care of them. It was pathetic.

With a pat on her back, Chief Hakota dismissed the filthy girl and turned to greet his beautiful and magnificent daughter. Zuko watched in awe, not for the first time, at the girl's elegance and beauty. He thought about moving closer, so she would see him and he could somehow get a message to her about meeting later to talk about what happened last night, but thought better of it.

He didn't want to risk Hakota noticing him, and forbade him from seeing his daughter again.

But as, Zuko watched, he realized that even if he did want to risk it, he would never be able to get her attention anyway. She never once looked in his direction and he found it odd that even though she probably wasn't very happy with him, he still never expected her to completely ignore him.

And yet…that's completely what she did.

She walked to her father's side and he leaned down, whispering something in her ear. It seemed as though the Chief had gestured back to Zuko because at that moment, Yue looked back at him. He expected her to give that half smile she always gave him, her eyes to light up, her face to blush with embarrassment or even her lips to tighten with displeasure at seeing him after last night.

But there was nothing.

No smile.

No light.

No blush.

No tightening.

No…recognition…

None, whatsoever.

This was wrong.

This was so terribly wrong.

Something was not right here. But he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe Yue had blocked out last night in order to forget. Maybe she wasn't as interested in him as he had thought, hoped, she was. Maybe he was completely wrong in thinking that Yue was the one for him.

And yet…he didn't believe it for one second.

She was his, and he was hers. He knew that in his bones. He just had to prove that to her… But not right now. He was in his robe and he didn't want to give her father the wrong impression. He'd go back to his rooms, change into more formal clothing, and meet them all back in the great hall for breakfast.

Yes, a brilliant plan.

Yue watched the retreating back of the man who apparently, according to her father, was attempting to court her. He was attractive enough that was for sure. Well, all except that scar, it was definitely a little off putting in the worst kind of way. But he was rich, powerful, son of a Lord, and next in line.

The perfect combo for her.

"Yue, baby girl, pay attention to what I'm saying, please." She snapped her eyes back to her father and saw the little crow's feet that bunched around his eyes from too many years of smiling and being happy.

She smiled graciously, "Of course, Father. Please, continue."

And he did, "Katara has been covering for you, of course, so all should be well. You know the rules; you are not to go to her village for anything at all. She is to be left alone for all intents and purposes and until I call her back. You will not mention her name or anything that has to do with her whatsoever. She is off limits to any ideas of your cruelty." Yue put her hand to her chest in offense and opened her mouth to retort, but Hakota stopped her, "Daughter, you forget that I know you inside and out, therefore I know how you like to tease her and I know how your brain works. Leave. Her. Alone." He wiggled his finger in front of her nose with every word, emphasizing his point.

Mortified that he had called her out on her idea of fun, she gave him a clipped smile and a short bow, "As you wish, Father." Her voice was dry and petulant as she straightened herself out, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for breakfast; I have suitor to impress." With another small smile, she walked off, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child as she went.

She hated when she was being reprimanded.

Especially for that little…filthy peasant child!

She was nothing to them, and yet, her father praised her and protected her as though she were one of his own.

The thought stopped her dead in her tracks. No… that couldn't be possible could it? She shook her head, clearing her mind, of course it wasn't. She was her father's only child. She was a princess, her mother a gem; there was no way her father would have mingled with the likes of Katara's mother…

Happy with her logic, she smiled and continued toward the palace. Like she said, she had a suitor to impress…

Chief Hakota watched as his daughter sauntered away from him.

He didn't like to think of what her brain was coming up with as she moved.

Sometimes, most times, he wished Yue was more like Katara.

He wondered how he could mix this…mess…

Though none, save Kya, knew, Katara was his own daughter as well.

Yue and Katara were twins.

Hakota's wife had been barren and he had been so dismayed, so torn up inside when he found out she could not produce children. He wanted to rage and yell at her, to curse her, but he knew that that was not right. He could never blame her for anything she was perfection.

But that didn't ease the ache in his heart over not being able to have children.

The night he found out, he found her crying in a corner of their room. He came to her side, wanting desperately to comfort her somehow. Needed to fix this for her. But as he approached her shaking frame, she turned around and lashed out him with her arm, screaming and crying, "This is your fault!" she had screeched at him, "You are the reason I cannot children, and by the names of Tui and La, I will not have anything else to do with you!" he had held his hand out to her, needing to do something, but she had backed away from him like he was the plague, "I hate you!" she spat at his feet.

That was all he could handle. Before doing something that they would be regret, he had turned and left their room, left the palace, left the immediate village. He had just left it all behind.

He wasn't a terrible man, husband or chief. He knew that, so why did it feel like he had screwed everything up? Maybe, his wife was right and he was the reason they couldn't have children. Maybe he was the one who was unable to have them and she was more than fertile.

If that was the truth, his wife would be leaving him very quickly…

He had sighed and hung his head, that thought was enough to kill him; he didn't want to think of his wife leaving him for another man who give her what she wanted most in life. His feet had led him to another village on their small island. A village he hadn't really known existed…

The people here had looked as though they had never seen a decent meal in their lives. Their clothes were torn, tattered and battered. Dirty cloth hung from their frames in loose threads that barely shielded them from the harsh winters that befell upon their tundra nation.

As he had walked through the shambles of the village, his heart sank as he realized that what he had once prided himself on, on being a good chief, was wrong. As wrong as he had been about thinking he was a good husband. His life was falling apart all around him…

He had shook his head, irritated with himself. How could he be so selfish?

Here were these people, good people, he was sure, that was slowly dying from lack of food, water, shelter and a cleanly environment and he was complaining, cursing his life because of a few minor problems that had found their way to him.

Coming to the decision that he would do everything he could to make this village a more habitual place, he had started to leave when a flash of blue and brown caught his attention. His head flicking to that direction immediately, his eyes landed on a woman so beautiful, the air from his lungs fled.

Her eyes were a piercing blue and her hair was the color of dark chocolate that melted in his mouth. She was a small woman who looked delicate and yet there was something about her that screamed she could and would take care of her own when the time would arise.

Without thinking about it, he had walked after, following hotly on her trail, "Miss! Excuse me, Miss!" he reached out and grabbed her elbow.

She turned around quickly, as though to hit him, but when she noticed that he was non-threatening, she lowered her arm and looked at him, "Pardon me, my apologies. Might I help you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say one word, she had pulled away from harshly, "Oh, please, forgive me, Chief Hakota." She had snarled through her teeth, "I hadn't recognized you, for this would be the only time I've ever seen in this village."

She had turned and walked away from him, but he couldn't let her go without talking to her, "Your anger is engaging. Please, share with me what is the matter?"

She had faced him and in that moment he knew she had been taken with him the way he was with her. From that moment on, they had met in secrecy, always to be with each other. To love one another. But never in the public eye. For he was a Chief, and she a peasant.

It wouldn't be acceptable and although he knew it hurt her, she never said a word about it.

Until she became pregnant with his seed.

Twins.

Two little girls.

Perfect and beautiful.

She had called to him through a messenger man and he came to her side immediately. She only wanted to keep one child. The other could stay with him and the child would be passed as his wife's child. It was a win-win situation.

Well…for the most part anyway.

From then on, she had wanted nothing more to do with him and that broke his heart, but he completely understood her reasoning, though he didn't want to. He wanted to keep her for himself, but that wasn't right. Especially if couldn't even have her in his life in public.

Sighing, Hakota brought himself from his reverie and started toward his palace. Yue needed to prep for breakfast and Zuko.

And … Katara needed to get back to her family where she felt more at home.

The lives of these two girls would never mix or mingle. They would forever be separated…and it was all his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as Yue approach Hakota and me. He seemed to have noticed her, too, because his voice ceased as he looked over at his daughter. A part of me was happy that she was back; I was free of her duties for a little while. But another part died, because I knew Zuko would be right there…

He pat me on the back in a fatherly fashion and turned from me.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to walk away.

But as I left, from the corner of my eye I saw Zuko standing there, his eyes transfixed on Yue, not once did he glance in my direction.

My heart broke.

I ran home.

I sighed relieved and happy to be home finally. Sometimes, I felt like I was losing myself to the royalty life and it was times like that, that I couldn't wait to get home. Couldn't wait to come home to my mom and my brother, I missed them dearly. I even missed the oaf of a brother.

I zigzagged through the huts, looking for the one that belonged to me, my mother and brother. As I wound my way through the maze of homes, I waved and chatted with just about everyone. One hard thing about coming home after being gone for so long was explaining to everybody where I had gone and why so long.

I, of course, had to lie and usually told them that I was off on a spiritual walk, practicing my bending and healing abilities. They all bought it, they always did, and never did they think I would ever lie to them. And why would they? I was the most trusted person in this village and I knew that.

And, yet, sadly I lied to them every day I left.

The people of this village would be proud to know I was in the palace working.

But I couldn't divulge that information because if anyone found out, the Chief, the princess and the kingdom would be shameful and that was the last thing I wanted…

I swallowed hard as I realized that that wasn't the last thing I wanted…

The worst thing that could happen would be that Yue and Zuko actually got married. My heart would literally break if they did and I'm not sure I could handle that very well. Though, it was stupid and I knew it. I had only known the Prince for some odd hours, but I couldn't help what my heart decided.

I was totally drawn to him…

I was foolish.

Blinking back hot tears, I waved goodbye to a friend and continued on my way to my little home. I couldn't get wrapped up in thoughts of him or Yue… I was sure it would kill me in one way or another. Breathing in deeply, I gathered my thoughts together and walked up to my mom's house.

Quietly, I pushed up the cloth door and stepped inside. The first thing I saw was my mother sitting on the floor, probably praying to our gods, Tui and La. Her back was to me and I snuck up on her silently. Kneeling behind her, I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders and buried my face against her hair, breathing in deeply, "Momma," I breathed the childish greeting, embracing her warmth, needing to feel safe.

She pressed her hands over mine tightly, "My baby Katara." turning, she faced me and I fell against her, laying my head in her lap, she curled her fingers through my hair, smoothing away the fly-away hairs that would never obey my command to be neat. Her voice was quiet and gently when she spoke, "Tell me, sweetie, how is palace life treating you?" it was hard to say, but it almost sounded like there was a bit of anger in her voice when she spoke of the palace…

"It's alright, I guess, Mom." I took a deep breath, "Well, we had a couple of surprised visitors come in yesterday. I'm sure you heard all about the Fire Nation Prince and his Uncle's ship needing repair." At my mother's nod, I continued, "He seemed to have taken a fancy to me- Yue, and was-is courting…h-her…" I turned my face into her lap, hoping to hide my tears.

"Child, why is that so bad? Maybe a husband will be good for the princess and our little village-" she must have heard my quiet sobs because she stopped suddenly, "Oh, baby… you…you like him don't you? You've developed your own feelings for this prince, this boy."

I swallowed hard over the lump in my throat before nodding slowly, "Yes, Momma… I know it's s-stupid." My voice broke several times due to my burning tears and tightly throat. "I know he's a p-prince and I'm nothing more than a stupid peasant girl…" I took a deep breath trying to slow my words down just a little so they seemed comprehensible, "But I just couldn't help it. I still can't help it." I sat up suddenly and looked at her, "I hope I don't have to go back until Yue and him are married and gone…" I trailed off…my voice broken and shattered.

Like my heart.

My mother grabbed my hand tightly and squeezed hard, "Katara, don't ever say that you are a stupid peasant girl, you are so much more than that!" tears shone her ocean blue eyes, "I know it hurts, little one. Tui and La, I _know _it hurts. But you can't let it break you. Not now. Not ever."

The way she talked it seemed like I should have asked what she meant when she said she 'knew' it hurt. But… I couldn't right now. I guess I was too damned focused on my own pain to care about my mother's. Wow… I was a bitch. Starting to act more and more like Yue every day. Great.

"Katara, if it bothers you so much, why don't you just quite working for Hakota?" my mother actually sounded like I had a choice in all this.

"Momma, you know I can't. Not only is Hakota counting on me, but, and even though they don't even know it, so is our village, not to mention you and Sokka." I licked my dry lips, needing her to understand, "Because I work for him, our village is, don't wanna toot my own horn here, but, toot, toot. Our village is in better hands because of this. I send money home for everyone here and Hakota takes better care of them." It was my turn to squeeze her hand, "We _need _this."

She nodded her head, "We don't _need_ anything from that man, Katara. Your blind and naïve stupidity has always thought that though. For some unnamed reason. Do you just not want to be home anymore? Is that what this is all about? Are we, here, not good for you anymore?" her facial features twisted and turned to that of disgust and I felt tears burn again.

Only this time they for another, just as painful, different reason.

"That. _That _is how you think of me? Oh, Momma…" I stared at her, my gaze unwavering. "Way to kick me while I was down…"

I bit my lip, and looked away, sighing.

I had upset her.

Nothing new there, though.

I stood up.

I needed to get away before she or I said anything else, anymore hurtful that would ruin everything between us. And, I just couldn't handle that…

"I love you, Momma. I'm going to go find Sokka. Maybe he can distract me until I have to go back. Cleary, I'm not wanted here very much." My words were icy and I knew they smoldered when they hit her and sank into her being. I almost felt bad, but she hadn't held in her opinion of me and the work I did for her.

But it didn't matter because to her, I was just another royal wanna be. Working for the chief, pretending to be the princess, falling for the prince; in her eyes I was no better than the people who had ruled over us, oppressing us with every step of their gold lined shoes.

I sniffed and walked out of the hut.

I couldn't believe she was treating me like this…

Dashing away the tears, I stomped through my village, searching for my brother. Though he was an idiot, clumsy and oafish, he was the best damn brother a girl could ask for. He was hilarious, a warrior till the end and a great person. He would make me feel better. He always did.

Prince Zuko knocked at the massive doors of the princess's chambers rapidly. Within a matter of moments, a chambermaid answered. Her eyes widened in shock to see who was standing out in the hall. Zuko smiled his most disarming and charming smile, "Excuse me, Miss. Might I speak to your mistress?"

The girl smiled and blushed, fumbling over her own feet, she disappeared into the depths of the room. He only had to wait but a second before Yue came to him. She offered him her hand and he took it graciously, thinking it odd, since last time he had for it specifically.

"Prince Zuko…" she greeted him, her voice sounded higher than usual, he thought.

"Ahh, my lovely Yue." He pressed his lips to her hand softly.

Without warning she pulled it away quickly, "No titles? How inappropriate, Prince. You will address me as my people do. Princess Yue." Her face twisted into abhorrence. "I am of royal blood and you should treat me as such."

His eyes narrowed in thought.

_How strange… just last night, the princess had _insisted _that they drop the titles and use their own names as though they were just normal people…_

As his thoughts flowed, he took the time to look over his princess yet again. He loved her dark locks, the way he darkened as her hair went- No… not that didn't seem to be right. He must have gotten that wrong somehow. For his princess's dark hair was whitening around the edges of her tresses. His eyes roamed over her face, her eyes.

He loved her oceanic eyes, light, blue, and free…

He peered into them and, again, was shocked when he saw that he was yet again wrong. Her eyes seemed to be darker than he remembered, burning almost a deep violet.

As he noticed those soft, subtle differences, his mind registered more. This Yue before him seemed to be smaller, more…frightened, rather than frightful. He shook his head. No, he was delusional. He was seeing things. The Yue from last night was the same as the one standing in front of him.

It had to be.

There was only one way to find out…

"_Princess _Yue. Tell me…how did you enjoy the events last night? Were they to your liking?" he smiled pleasantly.

She fumbled slightly, almost unnoticeable, but he saw it. Only because last night, Yue didn't care if she fumbled around. Today, she seemed to be trying to hide her mistakes, "Oh, the events were quite lovely. The dancing and singing always makes me so incredibly happy." She smiled widely.

His gut tightened. She was lying, there were no events last night, save their kiss... "Oh? Then why, Princess, did you run out?"

Her eyes widened a minuscule "R-ran?" she cleared her throat; "I suppose I was just tired."

He looked over her again. "Where did you go to early this morning or was it late last night?"

"Twas last night around the hour of midnight actually. Princess duties call, you know how that is, being royal and all." she waved her hand around regally.

He nodded his head as his heart sank, this was not his Yue. For he and she were together till long after midnight, "Huh…strange, I seem to remember you at last night's events until past midnight, Princess." He was careful to cover up the fact that he and Yue were out on his ship.

She held a hand to her head, and rolled her eyes softly, "Oh, silly me. I seemed to have confused the time. Well, anyway, I can't remember. But I'm back now, darling."

He gave a short nod and bowed lowly to her, "I'll see you later at breakfast, Princess."

Her smile was sharp as she closed to door.

He had to tell the chief what he had discovered.

Today, he would find out what really happened.

Today, things would be settled.

Today, he would ask his _real _princess to marry him.

His mind was made up; that woman in the room behind him was an imposter.


	6. Chapter 6

Kya sighed as she watched as her daughter walked out of their home quickly. She felt miserable at the way she treated the poor girl. She shouldn't have been so hard on her, but she had no choice. She didn't want her baby girl to get hurt the way she had with Hakota…

Her child didn't deserve to be humiliated by that so called prince that she had her eye on. And the fact that her other beautiful daughter, Yue, was working against her sister, pained Kya deeply. Though, Yue and Katara knew not they were twins, it still hurt to know they were so horrible toward one another.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't wish that she could have a second chance with her beloved Hakota again… it had killed her the day she decided to break it off with him. Her entire world was shaken up that day, but she knew it was something that had to have been done.

Visions of Hakota making love to her over and over rushed her brain and she had to hold her breath to keep them from overpowering her completely. She couldn't break down. Not now. Not when it was so crucially for her not to. Hanging her head, she breathed in deeply and let it go slowly. Composure. She had to get herself together now.

Rolling her head around, she looked up and saw her son standing before her. "Sokka," she breathed, walking toward him, "What is it, my son?"

He only looked at her strangely, "Mom… I won't be home until later tonight…" he looked like he might want to say more. As though he knew what her thoughts were, but that was impossible No one knew, no one could ever know. "I just thought I'd let you know." He pecked her cheek quickly and before she could question about where he would be, he was gone.

She sighed deeply. She could never quit get a hang of holding onto her children. But then again…what mother did?

Before she could stop it, a single tear slid down her tanned cheek. She caught it before it fell and held it up on her finger. One quiet retched sob racked her body before she flung it away from her. Though she didn't know it, her world was falling apart and it all started with a boy named Zuko…

Sokka walked along the ice bridges of the village closest to the big palace, kicking a broken piece of ice. He was sick of this place. Sick of the people in this damned place. Sick of being considered the village idiot. Sick of forever being alone. Not to mention he was jealous, and he used the word loosely, because he never wanted anyone to ever know that he was _really _jealous, of Katara.

His mom and sister told him and every person in the village that whenever she disappeared it was because she was 'supposedly' working on her bending. But he knew the truth. He knew that his mother and sister were lying. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He knew that whenever she left them it was because she was in the palace.

He wasn't blind. He saw the similarities between his sister and the princess. And he knew his sister good enough to realize that when she was home, the princess never acted the same. He just wished Katara would trust him enough to share her secret with him.

He wouldn't tell anyone.

Hell he didn't really have anyone to tell.

He just wanted to feel like he belonged.

For once.

Was that so much to ask for?

He sighed heavily and continued on his way.

One day, he would belong with his mom and Katara.

He'd be wanted.

He just didn't know when that would happen…

He hoped it happened soon though…

Yue looked out her window, trying horribly to get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach that was raging at her that that peasant filth had been more intimate with Zuko than she should ever dream about. Worse yet, she had a feeling that Zuko was able to tell the difference between her and Katara.

She hoped it would be in her favor and he would be livid that he had had the unpleasant misfortune of ever talking that piece of garbage. Screeching, she slammed her hands down against the windowsill and closed her eyes, needing to count to ten to calm herself.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw a boy walking over the bridge just beyond the palace. He was cute enough. She smirked as she recognized him. She'd seen him hanging around that Katara dirt and assumed that he and her were an item of sorts. She wondered if he knew that Katara was home already. She figured that Katara had at least told her boyfriend that she worked as her understudy…

The wheels in her literally started to turn as a thought played in her head. If he didn't know that Katara was home…he would probably presume that she was still in the palace. Is that why he was here? Was he coming to meet Katara for a little rendezvous?

God, she hoped so.

Katara had messed with her man.

So Yue would mess with hers.

Smiling giddily to herself, she ran down the stairs leading out the back way of the palace and met the boy before he could get to close to the castle. He looked at her with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging. She smiled coyly at him and fluttered her eyelashes, knowing that all the guys fell for this routine.

He looked at her oddly, as though he wasn't sure what was going on.

Oh, damn… could he tell the difference between them two?

She didn't think anyone could.

But so far, it seemed at least two people could.

Should she just let him think that she was Katara or straight up tell him that she was the princess?

An evil glint filtered through her eyes.

She wanted this to hurt Katara.

So she'd tell him the truth, and then send him on home.

_After _she kissed him.

Pulling on his hand, she pressed him against the bridge's side and compressed her lips tightly against his. She crawled her arms up his arms, and noticed that they were muscled enough to make her feel a thrill slide down her spine. She pressed her fingertips into his shoulders as animal instincts took over and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Just as he was sliding his slick tongue over her lips, she pulled back and mumbled huskily against his plump lips, "Run along home now, peasant, and tell your girlfriend, Yue says 'hello'." Before he could say or do anything, she pushed off him and ran back to the comfort of the palace.

God, it was good to be princess.

I walked back to my hut, torn between not wanting to go home to my mother in her current mood, and not knowing what else I could possibly do. I hadn't been able to find Sokka and I was restless; used to constantly doing something in the palace, whether it be working or parading around for the people of the Northern Water Tribe or even talking to people about their needs.

But whenever I was home, I felt useless, trapped, unable to do anything.

Sometimes, I wished I could stay in the palace because I knew I could do more good for this nation in that great castle than here in a cloth hut. And that above all else, infuriated me. I knew I could do so much more this nation, for this tribe, for my family if I was just given the chance.

Frustrated with myself and everyone else in this godforsaken world, I threw open the door and walked into my home to find my mother and brother standing in the middle of the room. Seeing my brother with his goofy expressions gave me some kind of happiness.

Needing to hold onto that, I ran to him quickly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, I hugged him tightly, "Sokka! I missed you so much!" I pulled away, to look at him in full. The grin that had finally found my lips was starting to fade away as I saw his expression, "S-Sokka…what's wrong? What happened?" I turned to my mom and saw that she was just as confused as I was.

He looked me in the eyes, "Katara… it's good to see you again, little sister." His smile was tight as he continued, "I just came back from a walk. I ran into a friend of yours." Seeing my confusion, he trumped on, "The princess." Upon my protests, he held up his hand, "Have the decency of not lying to my face, alright." I nodded slightly, my face red with embarrassment. I guess I kind of knew all along that he knew what I did to bring money home to our family.

"Anyway… She came up to me… gave me a message-"

"What kind of message?"

"She told me to tell my girlfriend that Yue said 'hello'."

I was lost, "Wait, that doesn't make sense. You don't have a girlfriend-"

"Yeah, I know, Katay. But I think she mean you… I think she thinks we're a couple. I don't think she knows we're siblings." He sat down, his eyebrows pulled down into a deep V as he thought.

"Why do you think that though?"

"Because… the way she delivered her message…there was so much malice, so much hatred. And I can only think of one person she hates the most…"

I had to agree with him there. I knew the princess hated me. I was better at her job then she'd ever be and her father had no problem with praising me on that little fact. But the way Sokka talked, the way his face flushed as he spoke of her, made me stop, "Sokka… how did she 'deliver' this message?"

His voice was quiet, reserved, his eyes were downcast. "She kissed me. And not just a peck on the cheek or the lips." He drew a ragged breath, "I mean… she _kissed _me. Full on. She was like some wild anim-"

"STOP!"

The single command made both Sokka and me turn our heads to look at our mother.

Her small frame wracked painfully as she smothered her face in her hands. Her voice was broken and ragged as she cried excruciatingly. Every bone in my body told me to run over to her, to hold her and comfort her as best I could. But I knew better…

When she was like this, which was rarely ever, she didn't want another being to touch her.

"Mama…what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

Several moments passed before the tears slowed and she had enough air to answer, "Incest…"

I was taken aback.

What in the hell was she talking about?

I looked over at Sokka and his face contorted what I was feeling.

"Mama, you need to explain to us what you're talking about."

She looked up and met Sokka's eyes, "Y-you…sinned."

It took only a second to realize what she meant. "You can't possibly mean that Yue is our sister?" a flicker flared inside me.

Anger and something else.

Realization.

Hadn't I already thought this? Why else would Yue and I look so much alike? Why else would I think Hakota and I shared the same eyes?

Because we did…

Kya shook her brown head, "Yes, child. You all are siblings."

How could I have missed this?

She looked damn near identical to me! "Yue and I are twins, aren't we?"

She nodded.

My voice was clipped when I asked, "Who is our father?"

I watched as her throat worked, "Chief Hakota."

I took a deep breath, trying to tamp down my anger, "So… Sokka and I are Chief Hakota's kin and are by law supposed to be in that damned palace instead of here?" I knew it sounded shallow, but sonofabitch, I was pissed beyond belief that she hadn't told us. Had made us live in poverty for so damn long.

She didn't nod, but her lips trembled, "S-Sokka…is only your half brother."

My heart felt like it was in a vise like grip. We weren't fully blood related? "Why didn't you tell us?" I almost shouted at her, but I could never be so cruel to my mother… at least I hoped not.

She ignored my question, "I had Sokka before I met Hakota…" she continued on to tell us their story of how they met, what happened between them and why it all ended. Unable to hold myself up anymore, gravity took and I fell the ground.

Sokka's fists were gripped tightly and his breathing was labored. He was furious. I wanted to comfort him. But I knew he'd resent me… probably already did. I knew what he thought of those royals up there in the palace. How he secretly wanted to be one of them and then to find out that his sister_s_ were what he wanted to be so badly. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me.

Suddenly, the room was too small for me.

His anger and hatred was too much for me.

Her whimpers, mewls and tears were too painful for me.

I had to leave.

Now.

Crawling to my hands and knees I got out of the hut as quick as I could and ran.

To the palace.

I had to settle this.

I had to know the truth.

Hakota would tell me.

Zuko walked briskly through the palace searching for the chief. The sooner he found Hakota, the quicker he could be rid of that woman back there that _dared _to say she was his princess. Rounding a corner he collided with a girl that damn near caused him to fall backward.

Catching his balance, he held the woman against him, making sure she wasn't hurt. He looked down at her, a tingle starting in his gut. He knew this body…the way it fit against his was familiar. Something he had been longing for. He met those blue eyes and his soul felt lighter.

He had found her!

His princess!

She was here in his arms!

And…dressed in… peasants clothes…?

"Yue?" he asked, his heart beating so loudly, he could have sworn she could hear it.

Her eyes widen as she realized who he was. Looking down quickly, she tied to pull away from but he held her steadfast, "N-no… I, uh, I am not the princess Yue."

He gently took her chin between his fingers and lifted her head, "But you are. I'd know my princess anywhere. Don't deny it. Don't try and tell me otherwise. You cannot lie to me, Yue. You are mine."

This time when she pulled away from him, it took him by surprise and she roughly drew herself from him, "No! I am not yours! I am not Yue!" her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing. Her fists were clenched tightly and her eyes shone with anger.

He was so confused about everything, "W-what do you mean?"

"Zuko. Look. You need to understand something. The girl that you were with last night was me. But I'm not Yue. My name is Katara. I'm Yue's twin sister she didn't know she had. Hell, until recently, I didn't know either. But what I'm saying is I'm not the princess you think you fell in love with. I'm the peasant who had to pretend to be her." she stared at him with all the intelligence and passion he saw in her the night before.

She was right. She was not princess _Yue, _but she was princess Katara and that still meant she was still _his _princess. Regardless of her name, she was his and he knew that deep in his damned bones. "Yu- Katara. It doesn't matter what you say… I don't care what your name is…nor do I care if you are a princess or a peasant… because I know who _you _are… and you are the girl I kissed last night. You are the girl I want to kiss again. And if you'd let me, you're the girl I want to marry."

Katara stood before him, stunned. Her eyes were wide and it seemed as though she had stopped breathing. Concerned, he took a step forward and held a hand out to her, "Please tell me you're alright?"

She grabbed his hand in hers and held it tightly, "I'm… I'm fine. I just never in my life…" she looked up at him and he stared into those blue eyes that saw right through him. "Never in my life would I ever think that you would believe a word I said. Or would ever want me the way I want you."

"I may not know you completely inside and out, but I know that if you say it, then I know you're not lying. I gotta trust my future wife don't I?" he kissed the top of her head softly and she smiled widely, "So… Katara, which by the way is a beautiful name, so much prettier than Yue, tell me how you have come to find out that you really are a princess?"

She retold her tale of what had happened back at her village as they walked through the castle, still in search for Chief Hakota, "…and that's how we found out about it. Sokka's very upset about it. And I just wanted to confirm it with Hakota. He should know the truth shouldn't he? I can't imagine how Yue's going to take the news."

He looked down at her, "I'm sure she won't be happy about it at all. But she won't have a choice in the matter." He pulled her along still, "Do you have any idea where Hakota would be? I've been searching for him all morning and I haven't been able to find him."

"Did you try his study?"

"Yes."

"His room?"

"Mhm."

"The swimming pool?"

"He has a swimming pool?"

"Of course he does. He's gotta get his exercise somehow…" she smiled as she pulled him down the hall that turned down another that led to a door where they jumped down several stairs, all the while, Zuko was amazed with how un-princess-y she was. He decided he liked it.

Once they were down at least three flights of stairs, she pulled open heavy double doors and walked inside. When he entered behind her closely, he knew there was another reason, aside from exercise, why Hakota hung out down here. It was a place for a troubled man to think.

The chief must have heard their entrance because as Katara walked toward the pool he was hoisting himself out. They stared at each other, gazes unwavering and strict. Tears welled up in Katara's blue eyes and his voice trembled when he spoke, "You know?" was all he asked.

She nodded, "Is it true?"

"Yes…" the answer was quiet, it broke the rules, and it was the answer to everything. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

She didn't care to answer him. Instead, Zuko watched as she ran and flung herself into Hakota's wet arms, "Daddy…" she mumbled quietly, tearing falling silently down her smooth cheeks.

I stood outside of palace walls with my hand tucked tightly in Zuko's. I was amazed at how perfect this day was starting to end despite its rough beginning. Zuko wanted to marry me; Hakota had talked to my mother and was secretly planning to ask for her hand for her hand in marriage as well.

It was perfect, really.

Well…it would be once we knew how Yue would react to the news. And once we knew that Sokka would get over his resentment for us. But it was too much to ask for all of that. At least all at once. I wanted to make myself believe that it would all end beautifully.

But I knew it was wrong as soon as I heard a scream.

I looked up quickly and saw something that I would never be able to un-see…

Yue, beautiful, tough to handle, but still not deserving of this fate, was falling from her five story room. Her gorgeous flowing gown, floated around her, acting like a barrier against the wind, but it didn't help none. Her body hit the ground but two feet away from us with a sickening thud that had me gagging.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep down the bile that rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Doubled over, I emptied the contents of my stomach over and over.

Zuko's warm hand on my back soothed me as he rubbed his palm over me in circles.

Breathing in deeply, I stood up straight and looked over to the dead body of the once powerful and beautiful princess Yue. Zuko grabbed my face quickly though, "Katara…what you see…you may not like… it's disgusting. Will you be okay?"

I looked into his golden eyes, trying my damnedest to seem unaffected by the blood splattered over the ice and the broken contorted way her body was bent. I nodded, "Y-yeah… I'll- I'm okay." Closing my eyes, I mustered up my strength and held my breath as Zuko took my hand and walked with me.

Yue's eyes, so much like my own, were opened, staring directly at me, accusing me. As if this was my fault. She was probably right; had I minded my own business, gone about my way of life, hadn't accepted Hakota's offer, she would still be alive.

Soon, passer byes had stopped by, their eyes transfixed upon their Princess and a look alike that stood but mere inches from each other. Hakota pushed through the throng of people, needing to get to his daughter. I watched as he knelt on the ice and held his precious baby girl in his lap. Her head lolling side to side, her arms limp and flailing, "Yue…" he whispered agonizingly, his heart breaking.

"What happened?"

He looked up at me, his eyes glazed over with tears. He swallowed hard and I had to strain to hear him when he spoke, "She jumped. Disgusted with a sin no person should ever make. But she didn't tell me what sin that was exactly." His voice broke with unshed tears, "She only gave me one last smile and a hug before she- before she- before she…" he couldn't finish and he didn't have to.

Not wanting him to think he was totally alone in all this, I knelt down beside him, encircling his shoulders with my arm. I squeezed him as tightly as I could and just let him cry out his pain. Before too long, I sat back on the ice and he collapsed into my embrace. I held him close to me, needing to know that I could help my dad out in any way I could.

He cried and my clothes were tear stained in no time. Zuko was beside the entire time, soothingly rubbing my back, as though to make sure I wouldn't break down, too. But he didn't have to worry about that. I had never been close to Yue, nor were we overly fond of each other. Yes it was tragic that she was dead, but I would never be as heartbroken as the Chief in my lap.

Healers came and went, unable to bring the princess back to life. Citizens cried their sweet, clear tears for their fallen beauty. They gathered around, unsure of how to handle this tragedy. They were too close for my taste… I felt like the oxygen was being stolen right from my lungs. They were huddling around us. Not only was the princess so damned close, but their Chief was falling apart in the lap of a peasant girl who resembled their Princess so much so that they were starting to talk and stare.

I was suffocating and theses people needed to leave.

Now.

As though sensing my discomfort, Zuko stood and addressed the crowd, saying that they needed to go back to their homes and mourn for dear Princess Yue. And that everything would be explained at a later time when things settled down. He told him that everything was okay, that the Chief would be back to work in no time. That there was nothing to worry about.

Slowly…painstakingly slow…the crowd began to disperse and I was able to breathe again…

Hakota's breathing was starting to slow as though he were starting to become normal again. He sat up, stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before he embraced me in his big, warm arms. He stroked my hair, held me tightly.

I wasn't sure if he was genuinely happy to have me there or if he was using me as a stand in, like he'd been doing for so damned long, for Yue. So I pulled away from him. If he was going to start being my father, a real father, then I would not let him use me anymore.

I looked him in his big blue eyes, my eyes, and spoke softly, "I am not Yue. Nor will I ever be Yue. Not again. I am Katara. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head.

And that's all it took.

That's all it took for me to forgive him for everything.

THREE YEARS LATER

I had my two year old twin daughter, Kalla's and Cera's hands safely tucked inside my own as we walked with their father toward their grandfather and grandmother. One with sweet golden eyes and the other dazzling blue, their eyes were down cast as their footsteps stuttered in their walking. They were scared. Today their uncle, someone who they hadn't met, was to be coming home with his wife and child of his own.

Sokka had left after we were accepted into the royal family three years ago. The Chief even taken in Sokka because of how close he was to everyone. Though, Hakota had never, nor would he ever know that the person Yue had sin with was Sokka. It would break his heart all over again.

And that's the last thing my mother wanted.

Zuko, our children and I lived and ruled in the Fire Nation, visiting the Water Tribe at least once month. But today we had made a special trip. Sokka had sent word that he was coming back after he realized he was wrong in his overreactions years ago.

The only reason he had come to realize that was because of his wife, Suki, who he had met in a village in the Earth Kingdom, They had had a child and were ecstatic to come home now. He and his wife figured that their child needed their whole family around them.

Once we were close enough, my girls detangled themselves from my hands and ran towards their grandparents. They loved them very much and the feeling wasn't lost on them. Zuko took my hand and we followed the trail of our twins.

He leaned down to me and whispered quietly, "Breathe, my love, you're starting to turn as blue as your eyes. There's nothing to be scared of."

He was right, of course.

He always knew just what to say.

But still…

I couldn't help the fear that spread through me that Sokka would have in some way changed. Or would still hate for something that I had no control over. Or that maybe his wife was a total crazy bitch who would make life miserable. Things were going perfect for me and my family. The last thing I wanted was for things to start getting hellish.

I took a deep breath and we continued walking up to my mother and father.

After three years, Kya and Hakota were doing so much better with their relationship. They patched things up and were closer than ever. To make things better, my mother and father had made it a personal mission to get closer to me as well.

Life couldn't be better than it was right now.

But they could certainly get worse. Which I did not want to happen.

Maybe I was just over thinking everything.

Maybe nothing was going to be wrong at all.

Maybe I was just…paranoid.

Yes!

That's what it was.

I was just…upset and was thinking the worse of everything.

This happened a lot…

I took another deep breath and stood beside my parents, husband, and children as we waited for my brother to come through the giant ice doors.

We didn't have to wait long though.

Just as I was starting to settle down, the double doors swung open and Sokka, accompanied by a redheaded woman and little boy with red hair and blue eyes walked through. The little boy was staring up defiantly, and it wasn't hard to miss the fact that he was definitely Sokka's son.

The redhead was beautiful. Stunning green eyes and a pale complexion, certainly an Earth Kingdom citizen. They walked toward us and we stood, staring at them, wondering about how this meeting would go. _Please, Tui and La, don't let this go wrong…_

Sokka ran to me and hugged me tightly and in that second I knew that everything was going to be perfect.

My brother pulled back and introduced us to him son, Baron. A rowdy little boy who liked to wrestle. Which my little girls thought was the best thing ever, since Daddy wouldn't wrestle with them all the time. They ran off and before we knew it, they had hit it off and were the best of friends.

Sokka and I went back to how we were for our whole lives.

Life was still perfect…

Watching from the top window, was a woman with Golden eyes, black hair, and red lips that stared at the happy scene with malice in her eyes.

_Damn brother of mine… _she thought. _And his damned wife and children and their perfect life. _Her lips pulled back over her teeth in hate. _I'll make you pay…_


End file.
